


Attention

by NightLily97



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Arno is a vampire, Jacob gets a proper attention, Jacob is a werewolf, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot, The longest one-shot you'll ever read, They are at Jacob's time though, a lot happens, terribly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLily97/pseuds/NightLily97
Summary: Oneshot. Vampire Arno X Werewolf Jacob AU.Jacob and Arno returned from a rough mission and going to sleep. A few hours later a certain werewolf wakes Arno up, crying for 'attention'.Arno is more than ready to give him the said attention.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm...  
> I have no explanation for this.  
> We got over 50 followers on our blog and decided to celebrate it.  
> This happened.  
> (Arno's nickname isn't really explainable...)
> 
> Sorry for any possible grammar mistakes, please point them out.

"Here we go, princess.." I said as I carried Jacob to his bed and dropped him on it. He groaned as he got comfortable on the bed. I could feel the slight movements of the wagon as I looked down at him.  
Jacob looked exhausted. I couldn't blame him, it was a rough mission.  
I stretched, sighing heavily. Jacob usually had a lot of spirit in him. I couldn't keep up with him most of the time. He was eager to get a new mission, to get into another fight, to do anything but sit in the train and wait until a mission by will fall on him.  
I sat on the edge of his bed, brushing his messy hair into order.  
"You poor thing..." I mumbled and pressed a kiss on his head. Jacob turned his head to look at me, meeting with his beautiful green eyes.

"I'm tired..." He mumbled and yawned.  
I smiled softly, moving my hand lower to stroke his cheek. I was no less tired than him, the mission wasn't one of the easiest I ever had. But sometimes this guy needed attention even when he is falling asleep, so I had to stay awake longer than him. 

"Then go to sleep."  
Jacob shook his head and hugged me, burying his face in my chest. I continued to brush his hair, my left hand slowly moving down on his neck, causing him to shiver.  
This guy…  
For a straightforward gangster he sure didn't act like this when it was just the two of us.  
Or when he was as tired as he is now.  
"Then what is it?"

"Attention..." I heard him mumble. I smiled and pressed another kiss on his head as I brought him closer to myself.

"Get some rest love..." I said softly and covered the both of us with a blanket.  
I heard him saying a quiet 'G'night.' before I fell asleep myself.

"-rno! Arno! Wake up already!" I groaned as I felt Jacob shaking me. I simply turned around, telling him to let me sleep for five more minutes.  
I groaned again as I felt a pillow hitting me.  
Jacob gasped as I grabbed his arms, standing on top of him.

"Well, you got my full attention now princess." 

"Good." He smiled at me, lifting himself to place a kiss over my lips.  
He sure regained his energy fast for a guy who made me carry him back to the train a few hours ago, complaining he 'wouldn't make it' because he's too tired.  
He really was a spoiled princess. 

"Now, what do you want?" I asked him. I hate it when he wakes me up like that. 

"I want attention.." He said, looking straight into my eyes with his hazel-green ones. "I've already told you that..."

"Attention huh...?" I said softly as I started to play with one of his furry ears, it felt so soft...  
Jacob leaned to my touch, clearly enjoying that.  
I could see him smiling, his eyes closed. It's a shame, I really love his eyes. I can stare at them for hours. 

"Arno..." Jacob mumbled softly, arching his neck a bit.  
I pressed a few soft kisses on his neck, his skin had a faded sweet taste, not to say his scent. It could easily drive me crazy.  
I pressed another soft kiss on his neck before I sunk in my fangs, starting to lick and suck the blood.  
I heard Jacob moaning softly my name, his tail was wiggling beneath me.  
How could the most feared gangster in London act so cute?  
It sometimes felt like a completely different Jacob. A Jacob only I could see. 

"Arno.." Jacob mumbled again as I moved away from his neck, licking the remains of his blood off my lips.  
I grabbed his chin between my thumb and finger, making him look at me.  
I brushed my thumb over his lower lip, his lips felt so soft...  
He looked straight at me, his eyes not moving away. 

"What do you want, princess...?" I asked again in a whisper-like voice. 

"You..." He said quietly and I kissed him deeply. He moaned into the kiss as I made it deeper, our fangs were clashing against each other.  
I felt one of his hands moving down on my back as my free hand was moving up on his chest. There's the straightforward guy I first met and fell for.  
Jacob decided to take matters into his own hands and made the kiss deeper, attacking my mouth with his own. His hands blindly reached for my shirt and took it off me, throwing it somewhere aside. 

"Wow... easy there.."  
Jacob obviously didn't listen and started to press kisses on my jawline down to my neck and from there to my chest.  
"Jacob, behave." I warned him as I grabbed his arms again and pinned them down to the mattress.  
He winced, looking at me with a hurt expression over his face. 

"It's not fair." He pouted, trying to fight against my grip. "You are unfair, Arno Dorian." 

"I'm the unfair one? You're unbelievable." I said and quickly scanned his body before looking back at his face. I noticed the amused smirk on his face.  
This damn wolf will be the death of me one day.  
Jacob gasped as I suddenly leaned down and kissed him deeply. My right hand was holding his both arms above his head as my left hand moved down to unbutton his vest.  
This guy knows exactly how to make me do exactly what he wanted to, and I can't believe I'm really letting him get away with this.  
But I like him... more than anything.

"It's taking you too long..." I heard him complain as he moved a bit beneath me. "Take those clothes off me already." 

“Be a bit more patient…” I sighed amused, watching as he gave me an un-amused expression. Right. If there was one thing Jacob Frye was incapable of it was being patient.  
I let go of his arms in order to remove his clothes a bit faster. The vest went first, then his red scarf and then his white shirt, leaving only skin. I took my time to look at his body, one of my hands moved over his tattoos.  
If there was one thing I learned to appreciate, it was Jacob's body. All his training in combat sure paid off. Watching him fight against targets was one of the most hypnotizing things I ever have seen. 

"Too slow..." Jacob complained again, gaining my attention, "let me do it."  
He moaned softly as I pinched one of his nipples. That's also a way to make him shut up.  
I looked at him, placing a few kisses over his lips. Slowly, I made my way to his jaw line and from there to his neck. He didn't say another word but I knew he'll complain again soon about something.  
And in what right? He woke me up, I should be the one complaining.  
I listened as Jacob let out soft moans while my lips worked on his chest, marking his skin. 

"Arno...!" He gasped as I bit a spot on his chest with my teeth, starting to suck it, adding another pressure with my tongue.  
Once I was done there was a dark mark left. I smiled to myself and kissed the way back up to his collar bones, making another dark mark and another one on his neck where was the bite mark from my fangs. 

"Not fair..." I heard Jacob mumble as he arched his neck to my actions.  
I pressed soft kisses over the marks I left, moving up to his ear. The brit shivered beneath me. 

"So... what would my princess want now?" I whispered to him amused, gently starting to massage his right thigh. This action earned another soft moan from him, his ears bent down and a slight blush covered his face as he looked at me with begging eyes. 

_'Mon dieu...'_ I thought to myself. Jacob Frye was definitely my weakness.  
I kissed him before moving lower to his stomach, leaving my marks over it as well. I couldn't help but sink my fangs into his skin from time to time, causing small drops of blood flow out of my bite marks.  
I heard him moan again as one of my hands moved down to his crotch area.  
"My, princess." I said amused as I lifted my eyes to look at him.

"Shut up, you pervert French." He pouted.  
I chuckled, shaking my head in disbelief. Jacob was sure not an easy one, but trying to cool him down was part of the fun.  
I rubbed his crotch through his pants another few times before moving my hand away and focusing on taking off his pants.  
Jacob arched his back a bit, letting me slide off his pants with ease together with his underwear.  
He shivered lightly as I gently moved one of my fingers down over his body to his lower stomach. An amused smile came to my face as I sat on the bed and unbuttoned my own pants.

"Suck." I told him as I looked into his eyes.  
His eyes scanned my face as his cheeks got a deeper and deeper shade of pink.  
How cute.  
Without saying a word, Jacob changed his position. I watched him, my finger scratching behind one of his ears.  
Slowly, he leaned lower and soon I felt his lips over my length.  
I closed my eyes as I moaned in pleasure, my beautiful spoiled princess sure knew how to work with his mouth.  
Although I didn't see it, I could tell Jacob's tail was moving from side to side. It sometimes amused me that his ears and tail were more honest than he was.  
I moaned again as Jacob sucked harder, moving his head up and down.

"Fuck Jacob..."  
Jacob gasped around my member as I grabbed into his hair and pulled him up into a kiss.  
His arms instantly were around my neck as he kissed back, pulling me closer to himself. I wrapped my own arms around his waist getting him as close to myself as I could. 

"Arno..." He panted against my lips, pressing another few kisses against them. "Hurry before I'll-"  
Feeling a threat, I cut him with another kiss, making him lie back down as I leaned over him.  
I lifted one of his legs, leaving a trail of kisses on his inner thigh. He gasped as I sunk in my fangs into his skin again, making blood to drip down which I licked away. 

"Bloody hell, Dorian..." He hissed at me. I smiled to myself, pressing another few soft kisses on his skin before paying my full attention back to him. I guess I teased him enough.  
I placed my fingers against his lips which he took into his mouth, starting to lick and suck them. He moaned as my other hand started to stroke him.  
I didn't take my eyes off him for a second.  
His eyes were closed, one of his hands was holding into mine as he wetted my fingers while the other held into the pillow beneath his head. His back was arched and it seemed like he was holding back from rocking his hips forward. 

"Such a good boy.." I whispered amused in his ear, starting to move my hand a bit faster.  
Jacob moved my hand away, closing his eyes tighter as he moaned in pleasure.  
I wasted no time and placed one of his legs back over my shoulder to keep it up as I inserted the first finger while he was distracted.  
Jacob let out a displeased noise but didn't say a thing. I took it as a sign to continue before carefully inserting a second finger in.  
I watched his reactions as I started to move them, he winced and grabbed his pillow again, his eyes still close. Such a shame, I want to see his look.

"Open your eyes, Jacob." I told him.  
He shook his head, letting out a frustrated groan as I removed my hand from his dick. 

"I hate you..." He breathed out, catching his breath. 

"I won't ask again."  
Bit by a bit Jacob gathered the courage to open his eyes, looking straight at me as the colour of his cheeks turned from dark pink to red. 

"What?"  
I smiled and leaned down to kiss him as I inserted in the last finger.  
Jacob held onto me, letting out noises of discomfort. I pressed one more kiss over his lips before pressing one over his nose and forehead as well, moving my fingers through his hair to comfort him.  
After something that felt like a minute I finally heard him moaning in pleasure, closing his eyes again as he leaned his head back on the pillow.

"I told you to look at me, Jacob." I said as I moved my fingers, hitting the spot over and over.  
He moaned louder with each time. Blindly, Jacob placed a hand on the back of my neck and pulled me down for a kiss, his moans becoming muffled at once.  
He bit and sucked on my lips, his fangs inches away from piercing through them. But Jacob did no such thing.  
I pulled my fingers out, slowly moving my hands over his waist. Jacob used his foot to attempt and slide my pants lower, clearly impatient.

"Alright, alright. You've been a really good boy." I smiled amused as I lifted his legs and carefully pulled in.  
Jacob held me, taking deep breaths as he adjusted to me.  
I held him close, pressing soft kisses over his neck and ear to calm him a bit.  
He soon gave me a nod, quietly mumbling my name. I kissed him before starting to thrust, keeping a slow pace at first.  
He moaned softly, grabbing onto the bed sheets beneath him as his tail wiggled.  
Bit by a bit, I began thrusting faster, watching the Brit's reaction.  
Jacob didn't seem to mind at all. He moaned louder with each time, holding tighter into the sheets. I leaned closer to him, placing more marks over his neck.

"You're abusing my neck." He said amused. A second afterward he moaned loudly as I started to thrust harder.

"Should I stop...?"

"Don't ..." Jacob warned, wrapping his arms around me now.  
His nails sunk into my skin as I hit just the right spot, causing him moan in pure pleasure.  
"Don't you dare to stop now." Jacob hissed at me again. 

"Oui, mon amour." I said amused and kissed him. Jacob moaned loudly in pleasure, I just hope he won't wake up Evie. He can get so loud sometimes.  
Jacob ended burying his face in my shoulder, trying to muffle his voice. I could tell he was close to reaching his climax.

Without a warning, Jacob bit into my arm, holding onto me as if his life depends on it as he came. After a few more thrust I came inside of him.  
We both panted as I gently pulled out and collapsed next to him on the bed.  
Jacob hugged me, his tongue licking away the blood which was dripping from the bite he left.  
I started brushing his hair, pressing a soft kiss over his head. "Leave it..."  
He nodded and rested his head on my chest as I covered us with the blanket again.

"So, did you get your attention?" I asked him, Jacob chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"Not quite..." He smiled in amusement, looking straight into my eyes. 

"What else could you possibly want?" I asked, shaking my head in disbelief. 

"Well, having you go naked into a Blighter's territory might be funny." He said, "but a simple 'I love you' could be nice, you arse."


End file.
